dangerous past
by White reflection
Summary: What if there was a time before Hitomi when Van was in love? And what if it changed him and the people around him? please r+r flames welcome
1. New questions bring new problems

Disclaimer- I DO NOT nor will I ever own Escaflowne- but I do own Angela

Authors Note- Yes I know that Dilandau is really a girl, but this was before anyone knew about him

Once long ago, before Hitomi Kanzaki came to Gaia, Van Slanzar de Fanel, crowned prince of Fanalia, fell in love. The girl, princess Angela of Ispanio, a neighboring country, was also in love with him. They had been best friends since they were kids and spent most of their time together. Once they had turned 14, Van had confessed his love to her and now he was to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Why is it taking so long? Why isn't he done yet?" The princess demanded, infuriated that Van and her father were taking so long.

"Well, miss, it usually takes a while to work out the details for such a sudden marriage." Said the disgruntled butler attending to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you, I'm just worried that the marriage won't be approved, that's all." She was very worried about her father's decision. 

She didn't have long to wait, though, because as soon as she said this, Van emerged, a grim look upon his young face.

"Your father wants to see you" He practically spit out the word father and Angela could swear he had tears in his eyes. 

With that she quickly barged in and asked what happened.

Her father, however was undaunted by his daughter's behavior and simply said, "come with me" and walked out the back door of his chambers towards the garden.

Reluctantly, she followed her father into the one place she'd like to forget.

Even though the gardens held a hidden evil about them, they were still very beautiful. Ispanio was well known for its extensive variety of flowers. Each plot of land held a different type of flower-from orchids to roses. These botanical wonders were the main attraction of Ispanio and brought many tourists from all over Gaia to buy some of the beautiful blossoms. It used to be her favorite place to relax, just as the sun came up over the distant mountains.

She stopped to pick a white rose, her favorite flower.

"What irony, such a beautiful place for such ugly news," the king mumbled to himself. He walked to the fountain area and sat on a bench with a mermaid, the symbol of Ispanio, carved into it.

As he sat, he motioned for her to do the same. She took a seat on the stone dragon whose job it was to guard the mermaid from all harm. Both sat in silence for a few moments until the king spoke.

"I know you love Van and wish to marry him, but you need to know something. Lately, I've felt a war brewing between the nations on Gaia, and Zybach has become more and more powerful since the last Great War."

"I know, father, but we can handle them. All we have to do is become an ally to Fanalia and its forces. . ."

"That's not the point! The point is that if a war does erupt then I want to be on the winning side and that side is Zybach."

"What do you mean?"

"I have arranged your marriage to Dilandau of Zybach pending his 15th birthday."

"How could you do this to me?!!?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that as a princess, you have certain responsibilities to your country. One of those is avoiding chaos and war at all times."

"So you'll marry me off to some creep from Zybach just so you save your own hide?!?"

"I wish there was some other way, but . . . I'm just sorry."

"So am I. You know, I pity you. In the end, on your deathbed, you'll be alone because of the things you've sacrificed."

"That is my fate, I fear, but you can change yours. Pull Ispanio out of the gutter it's trapped in and make it more powerful than it's ever been." Once said, he got up, left the garden and headed towards his chambers.

Angela just sat there for the next few hours thinking about her now muddled future. Finally, she just gave up pondering the ways of the world and went up to her room. 


	2. Old flames spark old memories

Author's note- ~ = dream or memory OK now on with the show!

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

On her bed was a bouquet of long-stemmed white roses. She walked over to them and read the card.

'Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Look out your balcony'

Angela walked out on the balcony and looked down. Van was standing right below her, holding a lavender balloon.

"Catch," he said and let go of it. Angela caught it easily and examined the balloon. There was something attached to the string. It was a beautiful pendant shaped like a dragon, the crest of Fanalia. It looked as if it was made of pure silver- all except for the eye, which was a dark red. 'A garnet' she thought.

She looked down to see if Van had an explanation for the lovely token, but he was gone.

"Now where did he go?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm up here." She looked up and saw him flying above her. "Let's go for a fly." He said and motioned for her to come with him.

"You know very well I don't use my wings," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's late, no one will see you. And even if someone does see us, you can just put them away and I'll carry you. Come on, just this once." Angela seemed defeated. Surely just one fly wouldn't upset her mother's soul.

"Oh, all right, just this once, and only because of this gift you have to explain."

"Well, hurry up, I can't fly up here forever."

"I'm not even sure I know how to anymore."

"Then I'll remind you. Just concentrate and they should just come out. Try it."

Angela closed her eyes and thought deeply about the task at hand. At first there was nothing; then she felt a sharp pain, and finally, her wings exploded from her back in a whirlwind of feathers.

"There now, doesn't that feel good?" Van said reassuringly.

She nodded, took off into the sky and flew past Van, laughing all the way.

"Wait for me." Van called and chased after her. They continued this aerial game of tag all around the castle grounds as well as the sleeping village beyond. The pair explored the use of their wings fully, mostly by peeking into the windows of the sleeping subjects and laughing at the surprised faces of some of the children they awoke while doing so. Finally, both came to a rest at Angela's balcony and talked about their findings.

"Did you see the look on that little girl's face when we looked in her window on the 2nd floor?" Van asked, practically howling with laughter.

"Yes, it was priceless." Angela replied, also in disbelief of what they had just done.

"We have to do this more often." Van said.

"You know I can't, Van. Why do you torture me so?" Angela stated, bringing a serious air to the conversation.

Van sighed. "You're right, Angela. I won't push anymore, but you have to admit, it was fun."

"Yes it was, but I made a promise. And you know I won't brake it." Angela smiled, "Now, you still have to tell me why you gave me this. It looks like a royal crest, and princes are only able to give this to the person they are to marry, and my father forbids it. Am I right?"

"You've got me there," he said holding up his hands in defeat "But, seriously, I love you, and I will marry you one day, no matter what your father says." Angela cringed.

__

'How much had father told him. Obviously, he doesn't know about the arrangement or he wouldn't have said that. Should I tell him? No, I can't. It would break his heart, and I couldn't bear to watch that. It would be like losing his parents all over again, and I know what that's like.' 

"Um sure, I guess, one day. Hell, maybe my father might consent after enough time has passed"

"Do you really think so?" Van asked gingerly, then brightened after Angela nodded. "Well then," he said picking up the necklace from the bench where she had placed it before their flight, "will you wear this until the day we are married?"

"Alright," she said, and lifted up her long blond hair so he could hook it on her.

As he pulled back, Van looked deeply into her eyes and it was as if they had made a decision. It was time to seal their love forever. 

Van slowly leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. She kissed back and they both got up and walked into the bedroom.

(Sorry, I'm not a lemon writer, but I bet you can guess what happened next.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

~ Angela was walking through the gardens, but something was wrong. The air was a thick black and she couldn't breathe, but she continued to walk towards the center, until she saw it, the familiar, orange glow that frightened her and haunted her dreams. She kept walking towards the center, even though she wanted to run away. As she got closer, she could make out people standing around something. That was where the flames were coming from. Once she got within 10 feet of the glowing mass, two things frightened her. She could finally see what was at the center of the fire. It was a woman. She was bound to a cross, but that wasn't what frightened her the most. This woman, whom everyone was staring at, had wings like hers, and they were nailed to the cross. By that time Angela tried her best to run away screaming, but something was stopping her, so she stopped running and stood there, but when she looked back, the people were surrounding her. They were all pointing at her and screaming. Draconian whore, destroyer of Atlantis, bitch of evil. Suddenly, when she thought she could take no more, they stopped. Angela looked up, unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, all of the people burst into flames. Angela screamed, but her screams were drowned out by the sound of the accusations, which had come back louder than before. Finally, the flames began closing in on her and then there was black. ~ 


	3. A surprise meeting

Author's note Yea I know that Van was _slightly _out of character for the 2nd chapter, but remember my story was set _before_ Van met Hitomi so, something could have _happened_ that made him change and become more withdrawn (hint hint, nod nod) catch my drift? Anyway you've heard enough out of me so just enjoy. (Don't worry all will be cleared up by the end of the story)

One more thing, anything in parenthesis like these ( ) is just a happy interjection by the author.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Angela bolted upright in bed at the sound of a knocking at her door. Actually it was more of a rapping, but anything was better than hearing those screams. She couldn't believe she had had that dream again, and rubbed her head. When would these terrible nightmares stop? Why won't they leave her alone? 

By this time the knocking had gotten considerably louder, so Angela decided that the only way to make the pounding stop was to get up and see just _who_ was knocking for so long. She got up and as she passed her nightstand, something caught her eye.

_'How odd, it's a note.'_ Her eyes went wide as she read it. 

My dearest love, 

I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning, but I had to go and explain to Valgus where I was last night. I'm so happy that we sealed our love in such a way last night. I can't believe that one day we will be man and wife. I shall see you soon.

-Van

_'Oh God, it wasn't a dream after all. We did have sex, and I promised to marry him.'_ She mentally slapped herself. "Baka!!!!!" She screamed, causing the knocking to finally stop, but the calling to begin _'Damn,'_ she thought, _'now I've upset the help'_

"Are you alright miss, hello, miss, please answer me. Are you alright?" Whoever was knocking called from behind the door.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine and I'm coming." Angela called and opened the door. It was Melissa, her personal servant. 

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're alright." Melissa looked like she would have had a heart attack if Angela had opened the door even one second later.

"I'm sorry, I was just preoccupied for a moment. Was there something you needed?" Angela asked. 

"Um, yes, miss, you see, your father, he…um…he…"

"Well, out with it!" She hadn't meant to yell at the poor dear, but she could be soooooooooo exasperating at times.

"Yes, yes, of course. Your father has arranged a meeting with Lord Dilandau and you are to be ready at 11:00 sharp to go." She said the last part in a monotone, as if she was reading it from an invisible piece of paper. At last free from delivering her message, Melissa practically ran back downstairs to avoid the wrath of her miss.

_'So, today's the day, huh? OK, let's get ready to face the music. Maybe with a little luck, she could_ _convince this Dilandau fellow to call off the wedding.'_ (fat chance wha ha ha!!) She glanced at the clock. _'10:30? Oh no, I'd better hurry up.'_

**************************************************************************** 

Finally she was ready for her date with destiny. As she stepped out of her room, Angela made a mental note to kill her father for this. On her way down to the carriage, she passed Melissa who complimented her dress

"Teal is such a nice color on you miss, it matches your eyes very nicely, and it goes so well with that necklace too." 

Angela paled slightly. _'The necklace! She had almost forgotten! Ugh, there was no way she could put it back in her room now. She'd have to take it off later.'_

"Um, thank you, and, Melissa, I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning. I've just been under a lot of pressure what with the arrangement and all"

"Don't worry, I understand completely." It was if Melissa ran on sunshine. She always had enough to spare, but Angela wasn't fooled.

_'No'_ she thought as she walked outside and got into the carriage, _'You'll never understand. But thank you for trying to.'_

The ride to the Zybach palace was a long and bleak one. The weather just seemed to get worse and worse until, finally, it began to pour, like the world was crying for her.

_'Fitting weather for such a meeting'_ she thought while watching all the farmers who were working run for cover so they wouldn't get soaked, but it was to no avail. After a few minutes, they gave up and went back to work, even though it was still pouring. _'I'd give anything to be like them, free from the pressures of ruling, but I guess my father's right. It's a burden I must bear if I'm going to make Ispanio great. I just wonder what and how I'm going to tell Van.'_

"We're here," the driver announced.

"Oh, great," she replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster. 

This was going to be one hell of a first meeting. 


	4. More memories return

In his chambers sat a _very_ pissed off Dilandau. Why should _he,_ one of the all-powerful lords of Zybach, as well as the leader of the elite dragon slayers be forced to meet with this _simpleton_ of a princess? Who was she to marry him? (Sounds just like him right?)

Migel entered the room. "Lord Dilandau…"

"How dare you enter here without knocking first? Worthless worm, get over her" Dilandau, commanded and stood up.

From outside the door Angela could here every word that creep was saying. It made her blood boil. How dare he yell at that nice young man after he came outside in the rain just so he could keep her from getting wet. There was no way she would stand for this. Angela barged in and, just as she was about to give him one hell of a piece of her mind, saw a horrific site.

Migel was on his knees, no doubt from a blow from Dilandau, apologizing, when all of a sudden, Dilandau slapped him so hard across the face that Migel flew against the wall and was almost to the point of unconsciousness. To Angela's astonishment, Dilandau wasn't finished. He ordered Migel to get up, and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to fall down again.

This was the last straw. How could such a high-ranking person be so cruel? Didn't they have an obligation to the people to be a kind and just leader? What was Zybach like that it turned its leaders into such monsters, praying on anything they could get their claws on? How could her father have paired her up with an even more hideous person than she had originally thought? There was no way she would, or could for that matter, marry this thing.

Angela ran over to Dilandau and screamed "Leave him alone. How dare you prey on such an innocent person? What gives you the right to deal out such an unlawful punishment to such a kind person? I won't stand for it."

Dilandau just stood there and flashed her his patented twisted grin. 'So, she has grit after all, but she has to learn her place. 

"Just who the hell do you think you are coming to my palace and telling me what to do, you lowly bitch. I am king here and whatever I say goes. You think you can stop me? Just try it." Dilandau raised his hand to slap her, but she caught it before it hit her and gave him an uppercut that sent him to the floor. He laid there motionless while she walked over to Migel and picked him up, not minding getting blood all over her dress.

After she had gone Dilandau just mumbled "Yes, she does have a lot of grit. I think I'm going to enjoy having her around." And then called to the shadows behind one of the pillars "What did you think of her, Folken?"

Folken emerged with a slightly sentimental expression on his face. "She hasn't changed."

"You know her? Then why didn't you tell her you were here?"

"That," Folken snapped, "is none of your business." He then turned around and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Dilandau asked and sat there thinking.

Angela fumed as she hunted for a first aid kit to try to help Migel. He was definitely going to need some bandages, and there were none to be found in this bathroom. She decided to try to find another one and hopefully, some bandages. She took a left and continued down the hall when she heard a voice.

"I can't believe how beautiful she's become. She's like an angel." Angela was curious and opened the door a little. Sitting on a bed was a young man. She couldn't make out his face and she could only see the left side of his face, but she could tell he was handsome. Why was such a normal person in such a hellhole? She didn't want to disturb his thoughts, so she tried to back away from the door when a squeaky board gave away her position. The man turned towards the door and called out "Is anyone there?" Once he turned his head, Angela caught a glimpse at his entire face, and stifled a gasp. 

It was him. Folken. Angela ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

~ Folken rides up to Angela on his black horse.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to you once I've slain the dragon." He hands her a white rose, her favorite. "Come back to me" He rides off into the woods behind Fanalia's castle ~

Finally, Angela found a door to the outside, and ran out where it was still pouring. She didn't care, she just had to get away. After running for a while, she spots her coach and jumps in, ordering him to take her home.

"But miss, your father said that…"

"I don't care _what_ my father said, just take me home." She couldn't believe what she had seen. 'Folken's alive? Why didn't he tell her? Why is he living in Zybach? What was she going to tell Van? Why was all this happening to her? What was next?' 

Was that enough of a cliffhanger for everyone? If you're confused, don't worry. These next few chapters should clear up some things, especially, Angela's relationship with Folken. 


	5. A new enemy and reflections on the past

In a far away tower in the Zybach castle a meeting was taking place. It had absolutely nothing to do with the group they claimed to be in. These people were wearing a mask known as the dragon slayers, when they were really apart of a secret organization of rebels known only as the Z.A.D., or Zybach Against Draconians. This was a highly illegal organization of wild citizens of Zybach who refuse to tolerate the presence of any draconian. (of course all you readers familiar with Escaflowne can guess why it was illegal **cough*Folken*cough**) Each of the dozen men had taken a specific vow to wipe out every single draconian on the face of the planet. B y **_Any_** means necessary.

"Are you sure everything is going to plan, Benjamin?" That was Michael, the founder and leader of Z.A.D. 

"Sir, yes sir," reported Benjamin

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me sir when we are in a meeting," he sighed, "So, you are sure the girl has taken after her mother?"

"Yes s…yes. I saw it with my own eves when I was set out on guard duty for the king. Her and Van"

"Good, good. One devil at a time though. We can't kill them all at once; it'd be too suspicious. We have to take out only one at a time. Keep up the good work Benny-my-boy and one day we'll be rid of those demons forever." Maniacal laughter followed as most evil people do after discussing an evil plan. 

***********************************************************************************

Laughing was the only thing that Angela wasn't doing at that moment. In fact, crying was basically what was occupying the poor princess' time. That and remembering all that she had been through. Why had fate dealt her such a confusing and unknown hand? What had she done to deserve all that she had endured? She buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do now? As if coming to give her all the answers, Melissa knocked on the door and called out her name. Angela slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you alri…AHH!!!" she cried and almost fainted.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Blood, your face, Oh God, not again."

'_Blood? On my face? _She looked down at her hands and almost fainted herself. They were covered in blood. _It must be Migel's. I have to wash this off before father sees._ She ran past a still startled Melissa and into the nearest bathroom, across the hall. For the first time since she came back from Zybach, Angela got a good look at herself in the mirror. She looked dreadful. Her hair, once in a nice bun, was falling down in lengths, highlighting the blood staining her face, body, and dress. Even her makeup was running because of her tears and the heavy rain. No wonder she scared the hell out of Melissa. She would have laughed, if she could do it without bursting into tears, but she couldn't, so she just smirked.

'_Whatever I do, I can't run around looking like this. I have to clean up._' She thought and proceeded to get clean. She took off her dress and examined the crimson stains that now almost completely covered it. (don't worry, she had a towel on.) If it was washed right away, the stains might come out. She called for Melissa, who appeared as if she was waiting outside the door the entire time.

"Please, Melissa, would you wash this for me?"

"Of course"

"Is my father here?"

"Yes miss, and he wants to know if you will be joining him tonight."

"Yes I am. Please tell him that."

"Of course," Melissa said and backed out of the door, closing it behind her.

Angela again glanced at the mirror and saw the necklace. 

'This is the only thing reminding me of the good times, so I think I'll keep wearing it. 

***********************************************************************************

Angela walked gingerly down the stairs, which was something she normally didn't do. She knew that whenever her father requested her presence at dinner, he needed to talk about something important, and with the way the last bits of discussion had gone, this was not going to be good. 

She got to the foot of the stairs and walked into the elaborately set dining room. Her father wasn't there yet, so she took her usual place at the table- the left of her father's seat. As she sat, she stared at the seat across from her. It used to be her mothers.

Funny, she couldn't remember all that much about her mother; after all, she was only five when she died. After her mother had died, she was told that she had gone on to a better place and since she was a child she had often wondered just where that "place" was. And after twelve years she still hadn't found it. Maybe she never would. 

Not all her memories of being young were bad. There was playing with her father on rainy days and running around on the lush green lawn when it was warm enough to go outside barefoot. Not to mention playing with the kids from the different provinces, especially from Fanalia. They were best friends, her, Van and… Folken.

Angela hadn't realized she'd been crying until a tear hit her hand.

'Not again. Get a hold of yourself, Angela. You have to control your emotions.' She sniffed and didn't shed another tear. At that moment, their young butler Greg walked in the door. 

"Your father has arrived, miss" He was a nice looking blond who actually knew how to do his job. He may have been young, but he was the most mature person she knew.

"Thank you, Gregory" 

Whatever the news was, she was about to hear it.


	6. The path less taken

Please tell me if this is starting to suck. I need your help, faithful readers. Who should Angela be paired with? Dilandau, Folken, or …Van? I think Dilandau would make an interesting story, but tell me what you think. Remember r+r please!!!!!!

Just a quick reminder () = my happy thoughts in some situations

__

'Italics' = thoughts of the characters, usually Angela

~= dream/ memory depending on whether awake or asleep

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angela stared at her father as he sat down at the head of the table. He looked so fragile under his royal robes, so unlike himself. The years had begun to show on him since the last pressures of war had started to mount again. She was angry for the choices he had made for her, but she loved him and knew he only wanted what was best for her. He wasn't really trying to hurt her. As she sat there she made a silent decision: go with what he says so you don't cause him more pain. In the end it will be worth it.

"You wanted to see me, father," she said slowly. She still had no idea what her father was going to tell her, but from the look of pity in his eyes she sensed she would need to be prepared for the worst.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about your arrangement."

Angela gulped. She was afraid of this _'Baka, it's time to be strong, you can't run from the past forever. Make your father happy and do as he asks. Remember, in the end it will be for the best' _

"What about my arrangement?"

"Lord Dilandau has requested that you move into the Zybach palace to adjust before your marriage."

Angela tried desperately to keep her anger from exploding, but it was like trying to hold back the tide. It was an impossible task.

"WHAT??!!??!!?? HOW DARE THAT ASSHOLE DO THIS TO ME! I OUGHT TO…" Suddenly a cold and twisted smirk appeared on her face "Yea, sure I'll go. In fact, I'll go pack right now," she said and got up, leaving her dinner that had just been set in front of her by several extremely distraught servants.

_'He he. Yea, I'll move in alright. I'll move in and make his life a living hell. Plus, I need to go back and talk to…Folken. If there was ever a time to be strong, Angela, this is it. Go for it, and have a little fun while you're at it. He he' _(who saw that one coming?)

She opened the door to her room and began haphazardly throwing the things she would need into a **_lot_ **of suitcases. 

_' What to take, what to take? I'm definitely taking my **entire **wardrobe and makeup kits. Plus, I think I'll take some of my porcelain trinkets from my father and various people to remind me of them.'_ These she did not throw in a bag. She picked up each item, wrapped each in a soft piece of clothing, and placed it in a small duffel bag that she was going to take with her into the carriage cabin. Finally satisfied, she called for one of her servants to help her with her bags and glanced at her surroundings one final time. This had been her home for 17 years, it was going to be hard to leave it after all this time, but she must, for the sake of her father as well as her country.

As she turned to head out of her bedroom, her father stepped into the doorway. He was holding something in his hands.

"Angela…I…Good luck, my daughter. You were always stronger than I. Here," he said thrusting whatever he had in his hand at her. "Take it with you on your journey. May it remind you of all the good times."

Angela looked at it. It was beautiful. It was a painting done when she was a little girl, a masterpiece done by a world-famous painter. In it, her father looked strong- stronger than she had ever imagined him to be. And there she was, she must have been two when this was done, being held by…her mother? 

She looked up sharply when she saw her. "She's beautiful, I wish I had known her."

"She was exactly like you, beautiful, intelligent, and definitely stubborn."

Angela looked at her again. It was true that she looked a lot like her mother. She had her fair complexion and long blond hair, but she had her father's turquoise eyes. As she looked up, she saw that her father had tears in his eyes and gave him a hug. Once they finally let go, Angela realized he had put something in her hand. She looked at him curiously.

"Don't open that until you get into the carriage. Go now, it's waiting. Goodbye Angela." He said it as if the two were never going to see each other again.

"Don't say it like that. I'll come to visit soon Don't worry," she assured him and walked down the stairs, taking one last look at her only family before moving on to a new future and a new home

just a reminder. I may not have said it in every chapter, but I STILL don't own Escaflowne even after countless pleas to buy it. It's just not happening. Oh well, there's always fan fiction. 


	7. A morning to remember

Well, how's it going so far

Well, how's it going so far? Yes, no? Should I just give up and pump gas for a living? Eh? Is anyone out there? Oh well, I might as well get on with the story. Uh enjoy, all.

It was pitch black, as Angela entered her one way ride to Zybach. 'Too dark to see the box. I'll just have to wait to see it. I'm just so tired, I'll just rest my eyes.' And with those thoughts the Ispano princess fell into a deep sleep, one brought on by pure emotional exhaustion.

"Miss, Miss, wake up, we're here" The driver shook Angela out of her deep sleep and almost got socked for doing so.

"Sorry, um, what time is it?" Being woken up in the middle of the night was something she generally didn't take lightly. Especially when it involved going into Zybach.

"It's 4:00 in the morning miss" Bob, the driver said quickly, afraid of being hit by an extremely unhappy princess. "Should I unpack your bags?"

"Um yes, please, don't worry about the ones in the carriage. I'll take care of those." Bob (I love that name) looked into the carriage and saw that there were at least four big bags in there.

"But, miss, there are a lot of bags in there and you shouldn't carry so many heavy things and…" he protested, but Angela held up her hand and silenced him.

"I can handle them, just get the ones on the roof. Thank you." She easily reached in and lifted **all **the bags in her arms.

"Miss, if you don't mind my saying, how…"

"How can I lift these by myself?"

"Exactly" Angela laughed a little.

"I may look frail, but, remember, I was raised with guys as my only friends so, I should be able to lift a little" Bob just stared at her. That's a little? 

Both walked up to the door and waited while Angela knocked on the door. Rapped is more like it, actually. She knocked so hard it could have woken the dead. Not the dragonslayers though, so she knocked even **harder**, if that was even possible. Finally, footsteps were heard trampling down the stairs and to the door. Dilandau opened the door and stood there, waiting for an explanation, but both Angela and Bob just gaped at him. He had come to the door, in a shirt and boxers. Ones with little flames on them. Angela could hardly contain her laughter.

"Y…you *****giggle*** **were *giggle* expecting me?" Dilandau stifled a yawn and glared at her.

"Not until at least until tomorrow, bitch. How dare you disturb my beauty sleep? And what is so damn funny?" he asked, having no idea the way he was dressed. Angela just giggled and pointed at his boxers. Dilandau looked down, saw what he was wearing, and blushed a deep crimson, as red as the flames on his shorts.

"Well, don't just stand there, you might as well come in." Angela waved Bob off and proceeded to carry **all **of her bags inside. Dilandau stopped her.

"Wait until morning before you take those to your room. There's no room prepared now, so you'll have to bunk with the other dragonslayers for now."

"Fine, which room?"

"First one on the left. And be quiet about it, I need my men to be ready for practice." 

"Yes sir" Angela quipped, saluted, and proceeded to the room to be called her bedroom for the night.

*********************************************************************************

"Gatti, I'm not dreaming am I?" A very confused Guimel asked, referring to the woman asleep in the extra bed in the dragonslayer's bedchambers.

"Nope, you're not dreaming. What do you make of it, Dalet?" Migel inquired.

"I guess she's lost. Maybe, she has the wrong castle." Gatti answered. "Hey Chesta, wake up, baka! There's a woman below you.

"Mmm… Don't make jokes guys." An extremely tired Chesta commented.

"We're not joking, there's actually a woman sleeping in the bed beneath you." Dalet informed Chesta. Finally, Chesta woke up and tried to sneak a peak at her by leaning over the top of his bunk, but in doing so, he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Jeez, you guys certainly are loud" A now very awake Angela stated. "So, are you guys part of the famous 'dragonslayers' or did I not find the right room?"

"No, you're in the right place, gorgeous, we are the dragonslayers." Dalet said, obviously making a pass.

"Watch how you speak to a princess." Angela hated rude people and made it a point to correct them if they stepped out of line. 

"Princess? Wait, are you that princess who came here the other day and socked master Dilandau? What was your name? Angela was it?" Migel questioned.

"That's me."

"No way, **you're **the one who belted Master Dilandau? Wow." Guimel was impressed, although because of that incident, Dilandau had made them work even harder. But still, it was impressive. Angela just blushed and nodded at their questions.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Chesta, who had finally recovered from falling on his head, asked.

Angela then remembered the other reason she had come to Zybach in the first place… Folken. She still needed to talk to him so, instead of answering their question, she asked, "Where is Folken? Do you guys know?" 

"He's never here this early in the morning. He usually gets up really early and no one sees him until late in the afternoon. Why do you ask?" Chesta asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. Who would want to **find** Lord Folken?

"No reason. I was just wondering. What time is it anyway?"

Gatti looked at the sun. "By the position of the sun, I'd say that it's… 8:00, Princess. Damn, it's time to get ready" He looked at the other four. "Let's go." Without warning, all five boys jumped out of their beds and began pulling on the armor laid in clumps at the foot of their beds. The noise was almost deafening. Angela just pulled the cover over her head and prayed it would be over soon. 

*******************************************************************************

"Lord Dornkirk, please, send this girl away. We don't need her puny country." Dilandau was aiming to have Angela sent back to Ispano after the 'little' incident with the boxers. "She's a no good, spoiled bitch and…"

"And you will act civilized towards her at any cost. Do you hear me? Ispano is the peak of Guymelif production, and we will not lose their information just because you think she's a bitch. Try to get along with her. Is that clear?" Dornkirk lectured. 

"Yes sir." Dilandau bowed and started to leave the room when Dornkirk stopped him.

"You should be able to understand her, Dilandau. You are a bit of a bitch sometimes too." Dornkirk laughed like a madman, and Dilandau took this opportunity to slip out of the room.

He absolutely **hated** when Dornkirk acted like a smart-ass, but it wasn't as if he minded getting compared to her. Dilandau shook his head to drive those types of thoughts away. He must be going soft. Anyway, he had better things to do. It was his favorite part of the day. Training the Dragonslayers. He laughed to himself and walked down to the training area where he could vent his rage at the unsuspecting troops.

Well, that was part 7 for the 'millions' of people reviewing this fic. Don't worry, all of you who are in fact reading and enjoying this fic, especially SSJ_Chocobo, I won't do something drastic like say that I won't write anymore chapters unless I get reviews. It's just not my stile. I'm just curious to know what you think of my writing. So maybe you could help me out by telling me whether or not it's up to par with the other writers at fanfiction.net?


	8. To be a dragonslayer

Training for the dragonslayers was like a finely spoiling pitcher of milk

Training for the dragonslayers was like a finely spoiling pitcher of milk. At first it was their favorite thing to do, for each had learned to enjoy swordplay and the like from their upbringing. But then they learned what Master Dilandau was _really_ like. How he belted them for doing the simplest mistakes, and hardly ever praising them for the things they _could_ do. No one quit though, and each had his own reason for doing so, but each reason in turn boiled down to the fact that they did _care_ for Master Dilandau. Not in a queer way, but rather in a family sort of way. In his own way, each dragonslayer felt that Master Dilandau was trying to push them to the peak of perfection- he was just doing it in a different way. 

"Duck, now thrust, thrust damn you! You're all a worthless pile of shit. How can you call yourselves dragonslayers?" Dilandau's ever-piercing voices echoed in the dimly lit training area. "Idiots, every one of you. Looks like I'll have to show you how it's done." Dilandau unsheathed his blood-red sword and said "Chesta come over here" he belted, while the other slayers let out a sigh of relief. 

No dragonslayer wants to be a sparring partner for Master Dilandau, especially when he was in a foul mood. Each bore the scars of the swordplay- especially poor Chesta, who wasn't very good at that sort of fighting. Wearily the blond stepped up to fight, and fight he did. Every time Dilandau tried to jam the sword into him, Chesta blocked with ease. Finally, Chesta dried to drive for the heart. Dilandau swatted that attempt away as easily as could be. By this time, Chesta had caught on to what was happening.

_'Oh fuck, he's just been toying with me.'_ He thought, looking at his master's face. In his eyes was a spark held only by an experienced fighter. They shone with a blood lust only quenchable by victory. Chesta knew he was done for. Faster and faster the blade was thrust at Chesta, so fast he could hardly keep up with it. And then disaster struck. A piercing scream ripped through the training area, and Chesta fell to the ground clutching his ribs along the thin red line where sword had met flesh. The others ran to help him, but Dilandau stopped them.

"Get back to work all of you. I'll drag his sorry ass to the infirmary." Dilandau screamed at the rest of the dragonslayers and left, literally dragging Chesta along. Only one thing was on the minds of the other fighters as their instructor left- I hope I'm not next.

*********************************************************************************** 

"Oh, that felt so good," Angela sighed as she stepped out of the shower. After all that had happened in the past few days, she had been drained both physically as well as mentally, so a shower was like entering heaven itself. She slipped into a pair of pants and a tight blouse and started to braid her long hair.

_'Wow, at home Father would never have let me wear pants. I would have to wear skirts all the time. But he's not here anymore, so I have to make my own decisions.'_ She stood up and looked in the mirror, checking her appearance while driving such thoughts off for the time being. At last content with her appearance, Angela walked into the hallway, and tried to get her bearings. 

_'Ok, if I came from this way, than the door should be right down this hall, or was it that one? Damn. Why didn't I pay more attention when Chesta explained the layout of the castle? I guess I'll just have to pick one.'_ She thought and took the hallway to her right. 

After about five minutes of walking down the same hallway, Angela heard some voices and, hoping whoever it was could help her find her way, followed them to the now-occupied training room where the slayers were debating on who should spar against who after Chesta's accident.

"Fine, I'll spot with Dalet, and you," Migel instructed, pointing to Gatti, "will spar with Guimel. Got it?" The others nodded, and, as Angela watched with interest, each began sparring with their respective partners. After a few minutes, Angela had learned two things 1. None of the dragonslayers actually **knew** how to sword fight and 2. Whoever was showing them how to fight knew **nothing** about swordplay. She knew she had to correct their hideous mistakes, so she promptly walked in, picked up the nearest sword, which happened to be Dilandau's, and walked towards the nearest pair, who happened to be Gatti and Guimel, causing all motion and sound in the area to cease abruptly.

"Do you two even know how to **hold **a sword properly? Did anyone teach you the best way?" Angela asked an awestruck Gatti, ignoring the stares from the other dragonslayers. She couldn't blame them though. They probably thought she was crazy, since women weren't supposed to know how to **hold **a sword, let alone be able to fight with it, but she waited for Gatti to answer her anyway. But before he could answer, Miguel stepped in and tried to look like a powerful second in command by shooing who he thought was a woman worthless on the battlefield.

"Princess, I…"

"Miguel, just call me Angela, it is my name after all."

"Alright, Angela, this is a man's place and women shouldn't be fighting here. They could get hurt." Angela stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the young warrior. She knew she was far from being a novice like him, and decided to prove it to him- the hard way.

"So," she said coolly, trying not to lose her temper, "You think women shouldn't be fighting, eh? Well, show me just how well you fight by sparring against me, ok? Don't worry I'm **sure** a dragonslayer like yourself should be quite a warrior. Do we have a deal? As long as you go easy on me, of course."

Miguel smirked at the princesses' gall. She actually thought she could cut it against him, the second in command of the elite dragonslayers? Fine then, he'll let her have her fun, but then he'll overpower her easily.

"Fine, you've got yourself a challenge. These are the rules, there's only two rule number one, no blood, and rule number two, aside from rule number one, there are no rules." Miguel explained and unsheathed his own sword, ready to fight.

By this time, the rest of the dragonslayers were no longer just taking small peaks at the commotion around the princess, they were now crowded around the two, making a human ring for the battle about to take place. With a cry, the two fighters faced off.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, maybe this story will finally get some action in it, ne? I'd just like to thank lilygirl2001 for being the **only** person (besides SSJ Chocobo) to review. C'mon, people, I need your ideas. Where should the story go from here? Think about it and get back to me in a review. See you next chapter. PS. Sorry to all of you who are Miguel fans, I just needed someone to be an ass, and I chose him. 


	9. More dreams bring puzzlements

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, my loyal readers

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, my loyal readers. I t has been one heck of a summer. I haven't had a working internet connection in two months, and to top it off, I had Major, writer's block. I know that's no excuse, but better to have it late and great than early and bad, right? O.K Just a quick reminder before you continue, _Itallics_=thought and I hope the dream isn't too confusing. If it is I'm sorry. As always R/R

And enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Miguel ran towards her at an incredible speed and raised his sword for the first blow. Angela just stood, waiting, a defiant look on her face. It came down faster and faster until someone's sword had flown across the gym and another was defeated.

The crowd that had gathered roared. With one swipe, Angela was able to disarm Miguel and have her sword pressed firmly against his neck.

"H…How did you manage to beat me so easily?" a very stunned and very embarrassed Miguel asked.

"Actually," she replied matter-of-factly, "it was because of the way you are holding your sword. The grasp was quite flimsy and I was easily able to knock your sword out of your hand. As you can see," she continued, now addressing the entirety of the dragonslayers who had gathered around her to watch the fight, "even the smallest of details can be exploited by the enemy, so you must be prepared for anything."

So the princess then began teaching her now attentive 'pupils' how to refine their already great skills. They weren't just taught how to hold a sword correctly, but also instilled in their brains was how to hold their feet when an enemy either charged outright or slowly. As she was showing the grateful troops how to slash at someone without getting knocked down, a great awful noise filled the air. 

At first it sounded almost inhuman as it echoed down the corridors, but, as they listened intently, everyone in the gym realized with a gasp the only thing such a sound could be coming from. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!?" an extremely pissed Dilandau screeched from the doorway, after seeing a total lack of discipline and training from his men.

"M..Master Dilandau…sir, we were," Gatti stammered, trying to keep his master, and especially his temper, under control.

"Out of my way FOOL," he bellowed and swiped Gatti to the side. "Who has started this…this mutiny among my troops? Well? Who was it? Step forward now, worm and you won't be hurt as badly."

Angela, who had heard enough of the blowhard, stepped forward and declared "I am your worm, what are you to do with me?"

Dilandau's eyes burned with rage, as he glared at her, but she did not back down at his silent threats. She just stood, as two equally dangerous animals would stand. Finally, Dilandau's gaze broke from hers and he asked in a mocking tone "Just what were you trying to do here, little princess?"

Angela answered in the same tone, "I was teaching them how to win. With my help, you could easily defeat cities like Fanalia." As those words came out of her mouth, Angela realized exactly what she was doing. _What am I saying? I can't help them defeat Fanalia._ Angela knew she needed to get out of there- and quickly, so, to the astonishment of all the dragonslayers, especially Dilandau, Angela ran- not knowing or caring where, until she was out of the castle and deep into the middle of the woods surrounding it. 

Finally, she stopped just outside of a clearing, and decided to sit and think a while. _Fanalia, they can't destroy it. But, where can I stand against them? Where do my loyalties belong? To, Fanalia, where I was practically born and raised and where Van rules? Or to Zybach, where, on a whim, I was cast out by my father to fulfil a destiny he could not? Why has fate dealt me such a cruel hand? To which do I stand for? My love? Or my kingdom? This is too much to think about right now, I will think later, when I have a clear head. But, right now, I have to calm myself down._ So, still sitting in her spot, Angela began to meditate.

As she relaxed, Angela saw glimpses of happier times, mostly with her and Van, but other, stranger ones also became prominent in her mind. Ones even before she fell in love with Van, ones of Folken. A particular one stuck out, though. It was the last time she had seen him, until the castle. 

_He is riding off towards the forest, where he is to slay a dragon to become king. As he starts off for the woods, a voice calls him, and he turns. It is Angela, and she is worried that he might get killed, so she tries to stop him, but he shakes his head, tells her he loves her and he'll be back, hands her a white rose and rides into the woods. This was right before her mother died, she wished she could see her once more. _She then tried to remember the last time she saw her mother._ When was the last time I saw her? I remember people coming to the castle, yelling about something. Then she made me promise. The promise! I was never to use my wings again. She made me promise. Then the fire…the burning…the screams…………._

Angela awoke to violent shaking by an attendant of hers_. _What was his name? Bob, Bert,… Ben! That's it, Benjamin. That was weird, why had they sent a house servant to find her? "I'm, alright, Ben. Please stop shaking me now."

"Oh, thank the gods, you're alright, we were so worried."

"Worried? I was only gone for a few.… hours?" Angela then took a good look around and realized exactly what time it was. Had it gotten dark already? How long was she in a trance? _No wonder they were looking for me, I must have been gone hours, and scared them half to death. I should go back anyway, but what did those visions mean? What happened back then? And, more importantly, what's going to happen now?_

Eh? It wasn't too sucky, was it? Like I said let me know, R/R. Oh, and just incase the real owners of Escaflowne read this, I DO NOT, although I would love to, own Escaflowne.

So, till, next chapter all my loyal readers… bye. Oh, and don't forget to R/R


	10. A heart of darkness

Ok, I KNOW I suck because I don't put out a chapter a night, but I'm trying my best while still juggling school work (which is actually a lot), my social life, and my *gasp* other interests. I'd LOVE to give everyone a chapter a day, but the truth is, there's no possible way I could do that. With that said, I humbly give to you Dangerous Past part 10 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark at the castle was even worse then the daytime. Places where light filtered out the gloomy shadows of a dark past were shut out and corners where it was once safe to hide became monsters waiting to pounce. Even normal people would have a difficult time falling asleep in such a horrible place, but Angela, who was the least used to these conditions, barely even managed a wink of sleep. So, the only plausible thing to do was to walk around and explore until she became sleepy. She wandered around the north entrance until she heard a noise. It was coming from outside.

Angela stepped out into the cool night air and shivered- not so much from the cold as from the darkness. It put a finger of ice down her back, but she continued on toward the sound. After rounding a bush, she gasped, but not in shock, in awe. Before her stood a beautiful garden paradise, much like her own back in Ispanio, but with a lighter air, the likes of which she had never seen. It was filled with beautiful roses in all imaginable shades of color. It was as if she was standing in the middle of a beautiful rainbow of flowers and it made her the happiest she had been since she had come to this dark and dreadful place. As she strolled past these works of beauty, she wondered who could have given the love and care needed to take care of such delicate flowers. She didn't have long to wait before getting her answer.

She bent down to admire a white rose, when she heard that odd noise again -a sort of scraping sound- and saw a figure bent over another bed of flowers. _Who would be out at this time of night?_ She wondered and walked closer until she recognized whom it was kneeling there. It was Folken. She briefly thought of just going back to her room, but she just couldn't run away again. It was time to talk.

She strode towards him, and started to say something, but he beat her to the punch.

"I knew eventually we'd talk." His voice was deep, deeper than Angela had remembered. 

"Did you grow all of these beautiful flowers?" She knelt down next to him, not minding getting her nightclothes dirty.

"I did. But we both know that's not why you came to talk"

"You're right, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Just start from the beginning like you always do"

"What happened that day?" Tears were already threatening to fall, but she blinked them back.

"I failed, so I left" he said frankly.

"But you worried so many people…"

"Ha. Those people couldn't care less about me. Once I was gone, they geared up their new king." His cold tone chilled her and she pulled her robe closer to her body as she spoke.

"That's not true…we- I cared deeply about you"

"Did you really? I don't think so" he turned back to his garden and began digging a hole for a new seedling. Angela's gaze roamed to the flowers he was planting and she almost gaped. They were as black as the darkness surrounding them. _They're as black as his heart has become. But why has he become this way?_ She decided to find out.

"You have to believe me." At this, he abruptly stood up, and she followed in suit. She slid her hands into his left one, and their eyes met. "Please." She whispered, barely audible, and tried to hold his other hand as well, but he pulled back, and as he did, the fire lighting up the gardens glinted off of something metallic. The puzzled look obviously showed on her face because he just held up his metal arm-almost provoking a gasp from Angela- said, "It was a gift from the dragon," and walked away, leaving Angela colder than she ever had been before.

OK, it's short, but I'm trying and that's what counts, right? =) Well, till next time, c ya and always R+R so maybe I can have some good ideas from you guys. 


End file.
